1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand trucks and more particularly to hand trucks having loading levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art relating to hand truck unloading devices, a variety of push lever mechanisms have been developed. These lever means are designed to apply pressure in a substantially horizontal direction against the load to be removed from the hand truck. Typical of such devices are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,406,158; 2,452,258; 2,476,202; 2,838,193; and 3,844,433. Where heavy loads are involved considerable pressure is required to force the load off the loading tongue of the hand truck. For that reason, operators tend to tilt the load at the top, forward and away from the hand truck, in an attempt to free the load from the truck. This motion can cause the load to fall if the operator loses control due to the heavy weight involved.
Other mechanisms of the prior art utilize a separate hand operated lever such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,348; however, these devices require the operator to remove one hand from the hand truck to operate the separate hand lever. Again, this presents the possibility of the operator losing control due to the heavy weight involved.